Mano D. Tirano/Personality and Relationships
Personality As his nickname may suggest, Mano hates almost everything in this world. He is an angry and rough man; his lust for power is his only thing guiding him. Sharing several traits with Kojiro, his self image, Mano’s pride and his dream of having a grand paradise. Of course Mano’s paradise is that of him having control over all of Kojiro’s forces and his armada. Then from there he plans to cause a massive war against the world government and the Yonkos, because he hates them. The reason why he hates most things in this world was because of what had happened to him, from a young child hood. To his defeat by Kojiro, because his pride has been hurt and his self image shattered. Mano doesn’t take any prisoners nor does he really seem to care about anyone but himself. Mano’s worse trait is his lust for power, he wishes to rule. From a young age he had to sneak and claw his way to power. Through the use of raw power and strength, so this reflects today. Thinking that only the strongest will survive, he has to prove this too many. He hates the fact that he often sees others happy, twisted his vision that he had to suffer through many things. But today he has gotten back at the world, he does believed in Karma and the fates, he will often speak of this. Telling that Karma is in his favor and he is allowed to kill them, of course he isn’t scared to fight anyone. He will take any challengers, but of course he isn’t an honorable fighter. Relationships Tyrant Crew Among the Tyrant crew he is well respected because of his skills and all of the members of the eastern divisions have a great fear of him. This is because of his hostile takeover of the islands that he had; most of the followers and subordinates he has are from the days as the commander of a marine division. Their true loyalty to him was shown whever they had stood by him whenever Kojiro first attacked and now they seems to still follow Mano, all following the plan they have for Kojiro. Kojiro Uesugi Mano seems to have gained the trust of Kojiro, because of his attitude and his skills in leadership. So as such, Kojiro has made Mano his second in command and often will let him take command of his forces whenever there is a massive battle. Kojiro has praised Mano for the countless victories he has gotten, with this like Tensoba. Mano sometimes manipulates Kojiro into giving him what he needs through the use of words and such, ploys of such as a battle against rival crews and such. Mudon Jiao Mudon and Mano share several traits, but they both seem to like taking command of Kojiro’s forces. Through this they both have a respect for each other and Mano has commented that Mudon might be the only women in which he will not kill nor assult. Mudon comments on that she thinks of Mano to be much better than Kojiro and she will follow Mano to help get their plan into action. Tensoba Zaimon Even though Tensoba and Mudon may be on bad terms, Mano and Tensoba are very close. They are both have the the trust of Kojiro and as such they both manipulate Kojiro into doing whatever they want. They both are equally loyal to whomever has the the favor of power and such, so the two have a high respect for each other. Enemies Mano has made several enemies within the world the most famous being that he has greatly upset the Marines. Because of his betrayal of them and whenever he was given a governorship over the east blue islands. Mano had abused this powers and thus making him an enemy of the World Government. Mano made countless assassins his enemies and mostly the people of the villages he had ruled, whenever they had rebelled against him he had them executed. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Character Subpages